Erza Dragneel: Ultimate Slayer
by Angelique224
Summary: What if Erza met all the dragons in a dragon meeting? What if E.N.D was also her mentor? What if she met all of the Gods? Will fairy tail be the same? Will Natsu be there like always? Read to find out more. Natsu and E.N.D are different people. Natsu x Erza. M for blood and violence.
1. Meeting Igneel

HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE BE KIND AND CORRECT MY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES OKAY. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND IF I DO MAIN PAIRING WOULD BE NATSU X ERZA.

"Yeah" People talking

'Yeah' People or Creature thinking

"YEAH" Monster talking

'Such a great experience!' A scarlet haired kid thought wandering around the forest with a hint of sarcasm. In her hometown, everyone was slaughtered and children were all kidnapped. She tried to shake away the memory and continued walking through the forest. "WHO ARE YOU KID, WHY ARE YOU IN MY TERRITORY?" A voice bellowed. The girl was not surprised by the voice. She was getting used to loud voices since she heard louder voices, but she was curious of who it was. She turned around and saw a big red Dragon behind her, "Who are you?" she asked curiously. "I'M IGNEEL LITTLE ONE, WHO ARE YOU?" The dragon asked surprised that the girl was not even surprised or scared. "Erza, my name's Erza." She said. " I heard of this Dragon slayer magic, it said that Dragons can teach them, am i right?" "YES YOU ARE RIGHT. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO? TRAINING'S HARD YOU KNOW!" "Yes, I definitely want to, I would like to meet other dragons to teach me too." Igneel sweatdropped, he never knew a 6 year old could have that courage to want to meet all the dragons he knew. "FINE, I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DRAGONS MEETING TOMORROW. KID I NOTICED THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A FAMILY NAME. WANT TO HAVE ONE?" "Yes definitely! Where can i find one?" "YOU CAN FIND ONE RIGHT NOW! FROM TODAY ON YOU WILL BE CALLED ERZA DRAGNEEL!"


	2. Meeting END The Strongest Demon

HI GUYS IM BACK FROM THE 1ST CHAPTER SO YEAH HERE WE GO… SORRY IF SOME OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT.. I DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE AS MUCH TIME AS I WANT.

Erza had been training with the dragons for 2 years already. Luckily she is a fast learner, she only spend 1 month learning the techniques. She spent the rest of her time training and getting stronger each day.

After those 2 years of training with the dragons, Erza was alone again. They suddenly left and she was out wandering in the forest again. She was walking until suddenly she saw bandits were capturing children in a village. She remembered of that day and she don't want it to happen to others. She dropped her things and went to fight the bandits.

A bandit saw her and immediately called their friends, there was many bandits there were about 70 bandits coming her way. She was not sure why they are chasing a little girl with that lot of bandits. She prepared to fight. 'But wait I don't think they can take magic attack type, so I guess hand to hand combat it is then.' She beat those bandits in only 1 minute. She beat them to the ground until they can't move anymore.

"Yo kid, nice fight that you've shown." A man with spiky red hair said. "Do you use magic?"

"Yes I do, who are you?" Erza answered

"I'm E.N.D the strongest demon on earth."

"Woah cool! Can I be your student? I'm trying to find Zeref and kill him. I heard that you're his brother .

'She is trying to kill Zeref? Nice I can train her to help me'

"Yeah sure kid, but first what's your name?

''Erza, Erza Dragneel."

"DRAGNEEL?! How did you get that name!"

"I get that from Igneel, the fire king dragon. Why?"

'Oh so she had met Igneel. That's interesting…'

"Okay I'll help you, you are now the first and only student of E.N.D!"

Erza smiled at those words and followed her mentor to 'home'


	3. Meeting Gods

HI EVERYONE! IM BACK AGAIN AND I STILL HAVE TIME TO POST THIS SO YEAH LET'S GO!

In the cube:

Erza panted, she had fought with E.N.D and he still did not have a single scratch on him **"** _ **Flame and Ice Devil Slayer Iron Fist!"**_ She shouted and he just deflect it with his left palm.

" _ **Flame and Ice Devil Slayer Iron Fist!"**_ He shouted and Black Magic power 10 times as big as Erza's enveloped his fist. Erza was sent flying through the air and crashing to a nearby tree upside down. E.N.D checked on Erza and he saw her sleeping upside down drooling all over her face. He laughed and brought Erza back to the reviver room. He put her in one of the tubes and started reviving her.

Now she was 10 years old and again she was left in a forest all alone again.

Erza's POV

I woke up to the voice of the birds chirping. That was weird, in cube there was no animals at all. Fully awake, I discovered that I was not in the cube, I was in a forest alone, again. I got up and saw a backpack and a suitcase. I saw a small note and a big black sword and a white fiery sheath. 'Congratz Erza you had defeated one of the strongest Etherious I created. Kyouka you defeated her like she was just an ant. Great job, you are worthy to be called the apprentice of E.N.D! Now I have to leave.. you go find yourself another home but always remember you are always welcomed in the cube.'

Erza wiped her tears and grabbed the sword. It was big and heavy, she adjusted to the sword's weight and named it _**'UltimateSakura'**_ She grabbed her things and went to find another place she can call home.

Normal POV

Erza found herself in a cave, ready to defend or attack anything dangerous in there. She saw a spiky blonde guy standing in the cave, he saw her and attacked her immediately. She deflected his attack with her palm, she sensed someone behind her and ducked, the man missed his punch and Erza gathered her magic power. The woman and the guy went flying to different directions.

The Gods just stared Erza in shock a 10 year old girl just pushed a God and a God slayer to all fours. The Gods asked her name and started to train her like the dragons and E.N.D did.


	4. Finally! Fairy Tail!

HI GUYS.. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE OTHER CHAPTERS.. IM STILL NOT SURE HOW LONG IS LONG FOR YOU. HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, SCHOOL STARTED =(

After those 6 years training with Dragons, Demons and Gods, Erza finally decided to go into a guild her mentor wanted her to be into. They said they would visit her someday. On the way to the guild, Erza saw a house caught on fire. She went there and helped all of them, she ate all the fire and saved the house. The owners were really shocked and happy at the same time. They thanked her for helping them and gave her food. She was really hungry. She ate them all in one go and thanked them for being kind. She went to the direction of the guild and saw two bandits terrorizing a restaurant. One of them took their food while the other hold the owner down. Erza got angry and tried to fight them.

Erza readied her sword to attack. She jumped at the bandits who jumped in surprise. Erza went to a speed that no one can see. She disappeared and appeared behind the bandits everyone did not see anything until both bandits were sent to the ground with cuts all over their body. Somebody called on to her and she jumped in surprise, "Hey kid, how did you do that. What's your name little one." "Erza, Erza Dragneel. I'm looking for a guild that my mentor told me to join. It's called Fairy Tail. Do you somehow know that guild?" "Are you kidding me? I'm Gildartz from Fairy Tail. Come on! Follow me, I'll bring you to the guild!"

In Fairy tail guild:

Erza walked in and observed the place. It was pretty comfortable at least, until…. "Hey what's up shirtless!" "The ceilings up goldfish!" "What did you call me stripper?" "Are you hard of hearing? Just go flirting with Goldilocks, flirter." " Uh.. Loke, Gray Gildartz here." Someone said. The boys quickly hugged each other and act like best buds. "Just don't fight anymore, I need to talk to the master." " Master I'm back, I'd like to introduce you to Erza Dragneel. I was on my way to go eat and I saw 2 bandits terrorizing a restaurant. I was about to help but she beat me to it. I watched the fight and can't even follow her speed. I watched her stand on the other side and in a blink of an eye those bandits had cuts all over their body!" Everyone was shocked, Gildartz easily the strongest mage in Fairy Tail talked about a 12 year old girl highly. "So she is going to join the guild?" Master asked. "Yes she said her mentor want her to join this guild!" "Do I need to defeat a member to join in?" "No Erza, follow me, let's prepare for your guild stamp." "Oh, Ok" Erza said as she followed Master to get her guild stamp.

"Where and What colour do you want it to be?" "Black with orange outline please." Erza said as she pointed to her left arm. "Ok, it's all done, what's that black tattoo on your right arm Erza?" "Oh it's a mark of my magic." She said as she walked away. As she observed the guild she saw a cute girl younger than her walking her direction. "Hi Erza my name's Lisanna, the one's fighting is Gray and Loke, you don't want to get in their fight, they can hurt you!" "Hahahahahahahahah! Come on show me what that you can hurt me like Lisanna said!" "As if you can even hit me." Gray said, " Anyone can beat bandits." "Come outside, I don't want to destroy the guild, when I beat you to the ground!"

Outside

Erza stood face to face with Gray, Gray was preparing his ice sword. Gray struck first, he swung his ice sword at Erza, Erza stood there like a statue as she raised her hand up. She grabbed the sword and shattered it with one hand. It was an insult to Erza, to attack her with just a puny ice sword. After all she was an ice wizard way above his level. Erza went to a level of speed where only Gildartz and Makarov could see. She disappeared in an instant and appeared behind Gray, when Erza was finally in everyone's eyesight, Gray had been thrown across the lake where Erza and Gray fought. Everyone was speechless, Gray easily one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, was thrown across the lake by a newbie which just joined the guild in less than half an hour ago. Erza checked on Gray across the lake, he was on the ground forming a big crater. Erza brought Gray to Makarov, which ordered Ultear to bring him to the infirmary. "I'm sorry Gramps! I always trained hand to hand combat with my mentors like that so I did not know that he couldn't handle it!" "It's okay Erza, you just couldn't control your strength after all!" Erza started to make her way to the guild and suddenly turned only to be kicked by a golden haired boy named Loke. Erza did not move instead she grabbed his foot and threw him across the guild. Loke broke a few tables and got up. " Erza, I want to know what magic do you use, asking is kinda boring and I want to test your power myself." "I don't want to, just prepare 3 training targets and I'll show you myself." Loke finally gave up, he just can't deal with her. Her aura was strong to strip a man naked in front of the whole world. He went to the training ground and thought of a plan. He decided to humiliate Erza, he took the guilds strongest dummies made of pure steel, even the Master can't destroy it. He put them on the training ground and let Erza had a go on it. Erza lit her fist, there was a small fire containing rainbow colours, she shot it to the dummies and in an instant, the dummies had been destroyed. "Erza what magic was that? Where did you learn it? Why do you need 3 dummies? How many % of your power was sent to the dummy?" Gramps asked. Erza calmly sighed " That's All Dragon Slaying Magic. The Dragons. I have other magic to show you. 10%." She answered back. Makarov's jaw dropped, he had been trying to destroy that dummy for years now and he still couldn't do it. He was surprised that it only took 10% of her power to destroy the dummy. Erza did the same with the other dummies, she destroyed it and answer his questions. Each one was the same but she did not tell him the mentor of the devil slayer mode. She wanted to tell him in private so she followed him to the office. Erza sat on a chair, tomboy-ishly. Finally after telling him those private info. She walked only to find someone slash their sword to her. Erza just raised _**the ultimate sword**_ up and the sword shattered again. Erza looked at the person who attacked her. She saw a girl the same age as her. Erza was angry, she doesn't like surprise attacks. Erza slashed her sword to Kagura, (she knew coz a guild member shouted at Kagura telling her to stop) Kagura fell to the ground but before she land on the hard cold ground she was caught by Erza. They talked with each other and found out that they have similarities. When suddenly they were interrupted by a salmon haired kid barging through the front door. Erza knew his scent as she smiled, "Natsu." "Erza" They said to each other. "Huh, Erza do you know who he is?" Someone asked. "Hahahahahahha! Do I know him? Of course I know him I've met him when I was training with the Dragons!" Makarov came out of his office and saw the salmon haired boy. He trusted Erza, so if Erza trust that boy then he will trust him. Makarov cleared his throat "Listen up! We are here to celebrate our 2 new members welcome party!" "Yeah!" Everybody shouted. That night was crazy, finally Erza met normal humans that she called family.


	5. Lucy! Let's GO!

HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE THAT CHAPTER WAS LONG ENOUGH. SO LETS GO ENJOY THE STORY!

Couple years later….

In the train station there stood 2 people and 2 exceeds, they were bickering with each other on what to eat, the two exceeds chose fish (of course) while the two humans chose meat. After long time bickering, they finally ate at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Suddenly a group of fan girls ran past them with hearts in their eyes, " I can't believe it! The Ultimate Slayers are here!" " Hey Natsu, there is something strange going on! Let's go check it out!" The red haired woman said to the rose haired man who now is recognized as Natsu. " Yeah let's go Erza! Happy! Rex! Come on!" He said to her, a blue and a brown exceed.

Meanwhile…

" This is the only Magic Shop in Hargeon!" a blond haired lady shouted to the shop owner. " Well apparently, this place is well known for its fishing not magic, I built this shop for travelling mages." " Well alright, I'm looking for strong gate keys." She said. " It's pretty rare this day but it seems that I got one of them in store." The shop owner said as he took out a box out of his dresser. " The White Doggy!" She exclaimed. " I've been searching for that! How much is it?" "20 000 jewels" said the shop owner. " How much is it mister?" The blond girl asked again with her blouse slightly opened.

"Only 1000 jewels discount! What are these for if it only cost me 1000 jewels?" The blond girl kicked a sign causing it to bend. She ranted and ranted until some fan girls passed her. Out of curiosity she followed them and saw a couple saying that they are the 'Ultimate Slayers'. She was easily tricked, as soon as she saw them, hearts started to form in her eyes. Until, two people and two exceeds came in which shattered the hearts in her eyes. Happy shouted " Who the hell are you?" Which surprised the people that they saw a talking cat. " We are the Ultimate Slayers! We are from Fairy Tail! But sorry we are in a hurry, we have a party tonight in our boat, see you ladies there!"

After the fan girls left, a blond girl approached them. " Hey, thank you for helping me! Let me treat you food!" The couple stared at her confused but they can't refuse free food, they followed her to a restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Lucy! So maybe you don't realize but I'm a mage too. Well, I not yet join a guild but I was hoping to join the famous Fairy Tail! And by the way, that guy in the couple is wearing the charm ring and from my information that ring is banned by the council, what a creep." " Ah, it's okay Lucy, the council will take him soon" Natsu suggested. "It's getting late, I guess we should head to our inn. Where will you go Lucy?" Happy asked. " Nowhere, I'm just going to rent an inn somewhere." " Okay! Bye Lucy! Be careful!" Rex shouted waving to her.

Lucy was walking to the local inn until someone came out of a bush, it was apparently the guy from the couple preparing his magic ring. " The ring won't work for me. The ring's weakness is awareness." " I knew it, you are a mage after all." It seems that you are interested in joining Fairy Tail. I can talk to the Master." " Oh really! Yay!" " See you later at the party!"

Erza and Natsu stood in the balcony talking about their past mission and experiences, until they heard a few fan girls talking about the 'fakers' " It seems that the fairy tail wizards are having a party on the boat, too bad I'm not invited." One of the girls said. Erza and Natsu clenched their fist, they were pissed. " Rex! Happy! Bring us to the boat right now!" "AYE!" Rex grabbed Erza while Happy grabbed Natsu. They flew full speed to the boat.

Meanwhile, with Lucy,

After a while in the boat, Lucy realized that it was a sleep boat and she was tricked. He threw her keys away while Lucy lost hope. Until, suddenly two figures went in from the rooftop. It was Natsu and Erza, Happy took Lucy away from the boat until his transformation ended and they plunge into the sea. Lucy saw something shiny down at the bottom of the sea, she swam and realized that it was her keys. She crashed the boat into the port which is now destroyed.

Meanwhile, with Erza and Natsu

" Woah! What's going on!" Erza shouted as the boat rocked side to side and crashed into the port. "You claimed to be Fairy Tail wizards right?" Natsu started, " Then let me take a look of your face. We are fairy tail wizards and we never see you!" Erza finished as she took off her coat and pushed some slave drivers with her left arm which showed her fairy tail guild mark and the tattoo. Natsu did the same but he used his right arm, which consist of a black red outlined guild mark, causing the two batch of slave drivers head butt each other. "You are not going to live another day because of using Fairy Tail's name! Let's go!" **"Fire dragon iron fist!"** both of them shouted together. The slave drivers were caught in the attack and was defeated. "Bora, Sora, it is them red and pink hair matching dragon necklace with a scarf, the real ultimate slayers!"

"It's time to roast you like a well-done steak. Fire dragon Claw!"

By that attack the church bell and a lot of houses were destroyed. " Crap! It's the Royal army! Come on Lucy!" Erza said as she grabbed Lucy and ran to Fairy Tail.


End file.
